


My last goodbye

by Im_a_fangirl_of_the_Lord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_fangirl_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Im_a_fangirl_of_the_Lord
Summary: THIS IS AFTER ENDGAME! MAJOR SPOILER!From the reader's point of view.Just a thought I had after I saw the movie. I wanted to write it down.Hope you enjoy it.





	My last goodbye

"Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven" 

You listen to Eric Clapton as you make your way home from school. Everyone who had vanished was finally back. Some of your own family members had also went missing. They were back now. All of them. 

The Avengers had done an amazing job. You have always wanted to be one of them. You wanted to help people like they did. Fight the evil; help the honest. 

However, you were never bitten by a spider, nor been an experiment of the government. Thankfully. But this means you had to work your way up. 

Your superpower is your mind.

Just like Tony Stark's. Your one and only idol. Your friends don't understand why you look up to him that much. He's way older than you. He's not the hottest (they say). He doesn't have a particular superpower. It's just his suit. 

But that's exactly the point. He worked his way up. He wasn't gifted by nature or doomed by the government. Tony Stark did it all himself. He's living the dream; your dream. 

But the dream end right here yet. You walk up to the traffic light and wait for it to change. An advertisement catches your attention. 

It shows an old interview of Tony Stark. There's no sound but you know the words by heart. 

"If you give up you will never make it…  
You will never know just how great you can be.  
However…  
If you fight back   
If you suffer through.  
If you develop persistence and an unstoppable desire to do whatever it takes …  
Then, you will come out on top"

You just wanted to turn away and walk across the street as the picture changed. You stop immediately. 

"YOU WON'T BE FORGOTTEN. R.I.P. TONY STARK" 

No. No this can't be. This is not true. Not him. No. No. No. Swiping your thumb across your phone you open social media. Several pages confirm it but you ignore them. While blinking tears away you search for his official page. You open the latest post. 

Tears cover your vision. You can feel your heart speeding up but it's unimportant. You stand on the street and sob. 

Your idol has died. 

Tony Stark is dead. 

And you say your last goodbye before you break down completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta-read.   
> The speech is from fearlessmotivation.com
> 
> ******
> 
> I had to say goodbye to my idol. Yes, this is my own point of view but I felt like a few other people felt the same way.
> 
> Tony Stark was the reason I pushed myself beyond my depression. He's the reason I'm doing my A-levels now. He's the reason I keep fighting every day. He had been my reason to get out of bed every day. Because if he can fight the evil I can get out of bed right? 
> 
> Thank you for this journey. Thank you for help. Thank you for everything.


End file.
